


friday i'm in love

by LadyMerlin



Series: RoyEd Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Banter, Bodyswap, Confusing Pronouns Due To Bodyswap, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Royed Week 2020: Day 2, shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Roy sighs, but he doesn’t sound upset. “I really hope we’re back to normal by morning. I’m going to have to punish you for all the old-man comments.”Ed grins, even though he knows Roy probably can’t see him. “Can’t wait, old man.”
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016677
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102
Collections: Roy/Ed Week 2020





	friday i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RoyEd Week 2020: Day 2 - Bodyswap.
> 
> I would have named this "Freaky Friday" but the fic turned out way too smutty for that, and then I spent fifteen minutes trying to figure out if days of the week are the same in Amestris before I decided that life is too short etc. The title comes from the song "Friday I'm in Love" by The Cure.

The array that had caused them to swap bodies had been a truly absurd one. None of the elements made any sense, and it looked so much like a patchwork of random scribbles that it shouldn’t have worked at all. That it did, and that its effects were so similar to the effects of the human transmutation array is something that will be giving Ed nightmares for years to come. ****

It’s giving Roy nightmares too, if the way they’re both sitting awake in bed is anything to go by. ****

Roy clears his - Ed’s throat and looks away. “Sorry,” he says in Ed’s voice. Ed isn’t sure why he’s apologising. Neither of them had drawn the fucking thing, so neither of them are responsible for the effects of it. Ed is many things, but he isn’t unreasonable. ****

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Ed replies, still trying to get used to Roy’s voice, deeper and softer than his own. ****

The physical aspects of the bodyswap should have been the problematic ones, really. The fact that Roy’s vision is rubbish, and that Ed still has an automail leg and a fucked up shoulder should have been the worst of it. The fact that Roy is both taller and broader than Ed has affected their gait, their pace, even the way they sit down and stand up. Convincing Roy that it was okay to use Ed’s body to take a piss was harder than it should have been, but not impossible. But despite all of that, the physical stuff had only been a little bit comedic. ****

It’s the mental aspects which are surprisingly troublesome. Ed feels like he just can’t get comfortable, no matter what he does. And he knows it’s not a physiological thing, because apart from his battle scars, Roy is in the peak of health. It’s like his soul knows it’s not supposed to be in this body, and it’s making its objections known in the only way it can. ****

Both he and Roy are very carefully not talking about how Al had been stuck in an inanimate object for years, and how intolerable it must have been, like a relentless itch that you can’t reach. ****

Roy clears his throat uncomfortably, and then sighs. “Would you like me to go somewhere else? I can’t imagine this is comfortable for you.” ****

Ed, who had been shuffling around in bed for reasons unrelated to Roy’s presence, stills. “Huh?” ****

“If I’m making you uncomfortable, Edward, I can - in fact, I should leave. Nothing about this is appropriate.” He sits up again and swings Ed’s feet over the side of the bed, but misjudges the distance and the length of Ed’s legs, and ends up in a heap on the floor. Ed crawls over to the edge of the bed and peers down on his own body in the darkness. ****

“It might be better for all of us if you stayed where you are, Mustang.” Mustang had invited Ed to call him by his first name years ago, but Ed keeps calling him Mustang just to see a particular twitch in the corner of his eye. It doesn’t quite translate to Ed’s face, but it’s funny all the same. Ed wishes he could see it properly, but Roy’s vision is even worse in the low light than it is during the day time. ****

“I apologise,” Roy says again, sounding even more resigned. ****

Ed clicks his tongue in exasperation. “I don’t get what you’re apologising for, idiot. I’m not sure what’s your issue, but you’re not making me uncomfortable, seriously.” ****

And then something occurs to him. “Wait, am I making you uncomfortable?” ****

It’s such an unpleasant thought that Ed understands why Roy wanted to immediately remove himself from the situation. “Shit Mustang, you could’ve said something. I’ll sleep on the couch, idiot, there’s no need to be shy about it, we all know you’ve got your weird hangups-” He’s half-way off the bed himself when Roy reaches out and wraps his fingers around Ed’s wrist. ****

Ed had never noticed before how small his own hands are, compared to Roy’s. His fingers don’t even span the diameter of Roy’s wrist. Ordinarily, that would have pissed him the fuck off, he thinks. But something about the touch, about the desperation of Roy’s grip in the dark room - it feels different. “Stay,” Roy says, choking on the word as he spits it out. Ed wonders if he always sounds like that when he’s confessing to something. He sits back down on the bed, but doesn’t look away from Roy. ****

“Okay.” ****

They sit there in silence for long moments, but Roy still doesn’t let go of his wrist, for so long that Ed thinks he’s forgotten about it entirely. Unprompted, an idea - just the image of an idea - flashes through Ed’s mind and fills him with a longing so intense that it’s almost painful. He’s always had an abundance of courage, but in this, even he hesitates. Though he supposes if he doesn’t take this opportunity, he’d be a fool, and there would be no one to blame for his ~~heartbreak~~ loneliness but himself. ****

He musters up his courage and twists his hand just enough to make Roy loosen his grip, which he does, quickly, like a startled cat. But before he can snatch his hand back, Ed presses their palms together and interlaces their fingers gently. It’s hardly an elegant gesture, but Roy stills like he’s been hit in the back of the head with something heavy; like Ed’s touch is enough to bring him to a standstill. ****

Roy’s eyes still haven’t acclimatized to the darkness, so Ed can’t see shit, but he can feel when Roy finally relaxes and squeezes his hand back. He shifts in the bed, but not like he’s trying to move away, rather, he’s just adjusting himself.

Ed’s exasperation hits as quick as a bolt of lightning; he’s tired of not being able to see Roy’s face. He twists and slaps at a lightswitch on the wall before turning back to see Roy’s face - to see his own damn face, and fuck if it isn’t frustrating as all hell. He recognises the pupil responses, of course, the slackness of his mouth. He knows how his heart must have tripped in his chest from Roy’s shock, before kicking back into gear twice as fast. He wishes he could feel all those reactions for himself, and wonders how Roy would take it if he just reached out to touch. 

Roy swallows hard, like he can read the desire in Ed’s face. “This would have been easier in the dark,” Roy whispers. Ed’s voice was never meant to be so soft, but for some reason it makes it easier to believe that he’s looking at Roy and not a doppelganger of himself. 

“Yeah,” Ed admits, because he’s probably right, “but I wanted to see your face.” 

A moue of amusement makes Roy’s lips twitch, and it’s such a shockingly Roy-ish expression that Ed’s lungs feel like they’re not quite working anymore. He reaches out to brush his thumb against the corner of Roy’s lips, interrupts whatever pithy comment Roy was about to make, and cups his palm around Roy’s cheek. His hand is so large that Roy’s entire face could almost fit in it. Roy turns his head - Ed's head a slightly, just enough to press a kiss to the palm of his hand. Ed isn’t particularly prone to hyperbole, but he feels his heart grow three sizes larger. 

“Are we going to talk about this?” Roy eventually asks, feigning sternness. Ed knows he’s not serious because their fingers are still tightly laced together. 

Ed ignores the inane question. “I’m trying to figure out the mechanics of how to kiss you.” Roy’s entire body twitches and Ed quite enjoys that, though he’s not sure how to make it happen again. “I think if I were in my own body I’d get in your lap, but since I’m not, you’re going to have to take one for the team.” 

To his credit, Roy doesn’t even hesitate. He lifts himself up on his knees and moves, swinging one leg over Ed’s own and adjusting himself until he’s straddling Ed’s lap. He’s far more graceful in Ed’s body than Ed has ever been, and it sends a little sizzle of lust through Ed’s - Roy’s body. It feels like fire in his gut; a mutated version of flame alchemy. 

He shivers and puts his hands on Roy’s hips. His own body is familiar, from his surprising weight to the chill of his leg, pressed against Ed’s thigh. Ed slides his free palm up the length of Roy’s spine, squeezing at the base of his neck in a way that makes his knees weak. Roy doesn’t disappoint, gasping in pleasure and closing his eyes, trusting Ed to not hurt him. 

“Roy,” Ed whispers, just to watch Roy’s eyes open wide in shock. Gazing into his own tawny eyes is discomfiting, but not nearly enough to make him want to stop. “Can I kiss you?” 

Roy doesn’t answer, just kisses him in response, pressing their bodies close and draping his arms over Ed’s shoulders as leverage. Ed has never - _never_ \- been kissed by anyone smaller than him, and it’s dizzying, the way he wants to wrap his arms and legs around Roy and keep him there, right next to his heart. Roy’s mouth - Ed’s own mouth - is lush, and doesn’t taste much like anything, and Ed is almost disgustingly envious of Roy for getting to kiss himself. 

He wishes more than anything that he was in his own body. 

Roy draws back from him with a little wet sound that goes straight to Ed’s cock (fuck), and asks: “Is this too weird?” 

Ed doesn’t even have to think about it. “It’s fucking bizarre and honestly I’m not sure what to do with myself, but I don’t want to stop.” 

Roy nuzzles his face and presses a kiss against his cheek. Ed is suddenly hyper-aware of the prickle of stubble on Roy’s jaw, and can’t help but imagine how it feels against Ed’s soft mouth. He’s never been this envious of his own meat-sack before. “There are so many things I want to do, but I’m not sure how to do them with your body.” 

Ed has a vision of Roy biting a trail down from Ed’s neck all the way down to the insides of his thighs, leaving lurid purple marks, but it just wouldn’t be the same like this, in the wrong body. 

“I guess the safest thing to do would be to use our hands. I mean, I know what I like and you know what you like. Might as well as take the opportunity to show each other, yeah?” He’s not sure when his voice got so low, or so husky, but if Roy ever spoke to him like this, Ed thinks it would have caused him to self-destruct. 

“Your proposal is sound,” Roy whispers back, kissing his cheek again, “though if you’re still using multiple syllables, I’m not doing my job well enough.” Roy’s hands are small enough to slip between their bodies, to make a direct bee-line for the fly of Ed’s pants. 

“Bastard,” Ed snarls, and even the endearment sounds strange in Roy’s voice. 

Roy laughs and undoes the buttons of his pants far more efficiently than Ed had managed, presumably from years of practice undressing this body. Ed chokes on his own tongue when Roy wraps his fingers firmly around his cock and strokes it firmly. Roy laughs but doesn’t stop. It doesn’t take long before Ed is squirming beneath Roy’s weight. Roy’s hand is just firm enough to keep him on the brink, but not nearly enough to push him over the edge. Ed growls in protest when he realises that he hasn’t even managed to get his hands on Roy’s body yet, and Roy’s grip loosens, suddenly uncertain. 

“Back,” Ed snarls, keeping a fistful of Roy’s shirt in his hand so he doesn’t go too far back. Roy obligingly moves away, and Ed swears again when he realises that he’s wearing his iconic leather pants. God, he’s such an idiot. Why would he be wearing leather pants in bed? They’re both idiots. “Pants off,” he demands, finally reduced to single syllables. 

Roy’s pupils are shot with lust and Ed only enjoys watching him fumble with the tight fabric for the first ten seconds, before the desire to see him naked becomes overwhelming. Never mind that it’s his own body and he’s seen his dick every day of his damn life, it’s different now, because it’s Roy’s - for the night. 

He squeezes his hands past the waist of Roy’s pants and slides his palms down Roy’s thighs and then back up to cup his ass, squeezing lightly when he gets the chance. Roy sighs lightly and leans into his touch, which is just what Ed needs to roll the tacky fabric down. He doesn’t care how good his ass looks in these pants; he’s never wearing them again, not when they function like a make-shift chastity belt. 

Naturally the slim pant legs get stuck around his ankles, and Ed is half-tempted to find a bottle of baby oil to get them off, but introducing something like that to the situation would be too much temptation to resist. The both know it wouldn’t be wise to do anything more… involved, while they’re still stuck in each other’s bodies. At least, not until Ed figures out the body swapping array and they’ve had a few more chances to experiment. Things are still too new now; too raw. 

When Roy is finally naked from the waist down, Ed hauls him back into his lap, and they both hiss when their hips bump against each other, leaving both of them shaking. Ed’s stamina is usually much better than this, but being in Roy’s body makes everything feel brand new, like all his nerves are exposed, or like he’s doing this for the very first time. And maybe that’s what it is. Roy’s body experiences sensations in a way Ed has never felt before. Maybe that’s why everything feels heightened, and magnified. 

“Together?” Ed asks, hesitant. 

Roy shakes his head. “You first, love. I want to watch.” 

Ed is helpless against the desire to lean down and kiss him, as strange as it is, a compulsion arising from somewhere deep inside him. He feels Roy’s nimble hands undoing his shirt, but he can’t make himself break the kiss, not for all the money in the world. He’s expecting it when Roy reaches for his cock again, his fingers wrapping neatly around the girth of it, but he’s not expecting the way another hand reaches to tweak his nipples. He melts into the kiss, but Roy doesn’t let up, pressing in closer until Ed is dizzy from the lack of air, from the supernova building in his gut. 

His hands are fisted in Roy’s shirt and his grip gets tighter and tighter as Roy’s strokes become faster and harder, the friction eased by the fluid leaking from the tip of his cock. A particularly tight stroke makes Ed gasp, and when Roy takes the chance to bite his lower lip, it proves to be more than he can take. He comes like an explosion, and Roy keeps stroking him until he’s spent, smearing the sticky mess around on his skin. It takes a moment for his vision to clear, and for his ears to stop ringing. Roy is still kissing him when he comes back to himself, patiently, despite the hardness Ed can feel against his belly. 

It takes another moment or two for Ed to formulate words, but when he does, he asks: “Do you have any moral objections to blowjobs?” 

Roy blinks. “Moral objections?” 

“Can I use your mouth to suck you off?” Ed asks, which would be a nonsensical statement in any context other than this one. 

“I wouldn’t refuse, but you don’t have to-”

Ed doesn’t let Roy finish the sentence. Instead he pushes Roy backwards and reverses their position until his face is almost in Roy’s lap. “Don’t know about you,” Ed says, almost salivating from how close he is to Roy’s dick, “but I like my hair pulled.” He doesn’t let Roy respond to that either, before he takes Roy’s dick into his mouth. Roy is - for once - obedient, and buries his fingers in Ed’s hair. It’s different, not only because Roy’s hair is a lot shorter than Ed’s but also because he seems a little less sensitive to it, which is fine. Ed doesn’t let such things distract him from the task at hand. 

Sucking his own dick is an experience Ed isn’t sure he’d recommend to anyone else. There’s a really strange disconnect between doing the things he knows will get him off, and the noises Roy is making, which are different from his own. Ed keeps his mouth wet and soft, teeth tucked neatly behind his lips. Roy’s whole body is bigger than Ed’s, so Ed’s cock isn’t overly challenging for Roy’s mouth, though it makes a nice mouthful. He tastes clean and salty and Ed thinks both he and Roy have had far less pleasant things in their mouths. 

Ed imagines he can feel Roy’s dick getting hotter and harder as he keeps at it, and Roy’s fingers in his hair are pulling more and more urgently. Ed doesn’t back away, and instead presses closer, taking Roy’s cock as far into his mouth as it will go and swallowing hard around it. 

Roy comes with a shout, Ed’s voice breaking under his control, pulling at Ed’s hair so hard that if Ed were in his own body, he thinks his own eyes would be rolling into the back of his head with pleasure. Ed swallows neatly before coming up, licking his lips like a cat. 

Roy is looking at him like he wants to eat Ed alive, but he doesn’t have enough strength in his limbs to move. Ed hardly minds the hunger in Roy’s eyes; he’s sure that his own expression looks almost the same. He lowers himself down carefully, on top of Roy’s body, because Roy is still shaking from the force of his orgasm and Ed wants to feel all of it; to wrap his arms around Roy and feel him trembling through his skin. It won’t last long, he figures, but he wants to enjoy it while it does. 

True enough, Roy stops shaking in a few minutes, and starts to melt under Ed’s weight. “You’re going to crush me,” he observes, speaking the words into Ed’s collarbone. 

“You complaining?” Ed asks, not moving away. 

“I’ll die a happy man,” Roy replies, wrapping his arms around Ed’s chest to show just how much he’s not complaining. 

“Not for a long time,” Ed says. “Not if I have anything to do about it.” 

Roy’s laughter feels like a miniature earthquake, shaking the ground beneath Ed’s feet. “God help anyone who tries to hasten the process,” he teases. And then more seriously, “you know it’s the same for me too, right? I’d die before I let anything happen to you. Jumping into that array today was incredibly foolish of you.” 

“I won’t stand for double-standards, Roy. You know that. I’d die before I let anything happen to you too. I just saw the similarities to the human transmutation array and I thought-”

“You thought that if something horrific was going to happen to me, it should happen to you too?”

“That if you were taken to the gate, I should be there with you too. Just in case.” The gate will haunt Ed’s nightmares until the day he dies. There is nothing worse than the thought of Roy facing it alone, again. 

Roy exhales and Ed feels the shift of his body, the expansion and compression of Roy’s lungs as he breathes. “It’s a good thing you’re stuck in my body. Smacking you now would just be masochistic.” 

“That’s probably not the threat you meant it to be,” Ed admits, deliberately not reacting when Roy stills underneath him. 

“So what happens to our promises if you’re the death of me?” Roy asks, pressing his hands flat against Ed’s back. “Because if you keep saying things like that, I might just die of a heart attack.” ****

“Like I said, old man,” Ed replies, “not if I have anything to do about it.” He wriggles a little bit, a motion that isn’t natural to Roy’s body but is almost second-nature to Ed, from all those years of wriggling in and out of trouble. ****

Roy sighs, but he doesn’t sound upset. “I really hope we’re back to normal by morning. I’m going to have to punish you for all the old-man comments.”

Ed grins, even though he knows Roy probably can’t see him. “Can’t wait, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've honestly confused myself with the pronouns in this one - let me know if it still makes sense xP I hope everyone's still doing ok!


End file.
